


Be Human

by Lunalunatic



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalunatic/pseuds/Lunalunatic
Summary: 剪视频引发的科幻脑洞。
Relationships: Philipp Lahm/Thomas Müller





	1. 上篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拉姆视角

我在习惯去的那家店里吃早餐。蔬菜沙拉，牛角面包，再加一杯橙汁，每天如此。我通常会在等待的时间里将晨报从头到尾读两遍，确保里面没有我遗漏的信息。

一心多用对我来说并非难事，读报的时候我还能一边闻到吧台传来的咖啡香、刚进门的男人身上的古龙水、以及墙角拖把上消毒剂的味道。比气味更复杂的是声音，因为它不仅包括单纯的讯息——比如面朝窗外的那名长发女子手中铅笔在纸上移动的沙沙响，还包括其他需要深入解码的语言信息。我听见一个系着红色斜纹领带的男人对电话那头撒谎说自己正在迈阿密出差，两个穿着校服的女孩谈论着另一个女孩的初夜，一个有些神经质的小眼睛男人自己喃喃念叨着哈代的诗……

我在这些声音的包围下把报纸读完，准备合上放到一边。这时候我听到一个男声：“请给我一杯龙舌兰酒。”

不知道为什么，这个人的声音在我听来异常醒目，仿佛在一首平淡无奇的乐曲中突然加入一个华美的高音。然而那声音怎么分析都很普通，没有任何出彩或特异之处，若以一般标准来衡量可以说不算好听，有点像刚刚经历变声期的少年，还带着南德人的大舌头口音。

那人很健谈，不一会就和店长谈笑风生。我听见他说：“请相信我，先生，柏林已经很少像您这样环境优雅又对顾客和善的店了。上次我在康斯坦茨街的一家店的汤里吃到一只苍蝇，我找来服务员，对他说‘一只苍蝇在我的汤里游泳呢’，他竟然回答说‘否则你还想让它怎么样？骑自行车吗？’”

这显然是一个非常老套的笑话，但被他讲得很有戏剧性和感染力。店员埃米尔在我跟前放下餐盘时看起来十分惊讶：“拉姆先生，您在报纸上读到了什么好消息吗？这么长时间以来我第一次见您笑得这么开心。”

是吗？我并没有察觉到自己表情的改变，忍不住以勺子背面为镜照了照，确实是个有些生疏的大大的笑容。此时我才发现自己已经把报纸攥在手里很久了。我谢过他的服务，说道：“算是好消息吧，我好像找到了自己喜欢的频率。”

埃米尔露出有些茫然但努力想表现出理解的神情：“太好了，恭喜您！呃……对不起，您说的是电台吗？”

我没有回答，朝他举了举杯子，他鞠了个躬便礼貌地离开了。在我身后那名青年与店长的谈话已接近尾声，我回过头，终于看见了他的样子：非常随意的黑色上衣和牛仔裤，巧克力色的头发在头顶打着旋，个子瘦瘦高高，看起来活泼而机敏，仰头喝下最后一口酒的时候眼睛还在骨碌碌地四下乱转。他放下酒杯，脸上洋溢着满足的笑意，与店长挥手告别。

我回过身坐正，接着吃我的早餐。

随后我依然天天去那家店，然而再也没有在那碰到过那位青年。不知不觉中，初夏的日子来临，我像每一位普通的市民一样走出家门，到公园的草地上享受温暖的阳光。我坐在躺椅中，慢慢读一本去年出的侦探小说，读到1/3的时候从旁边的躺椅传来了鼾声。我干脆也合上书，放平椅子，将帽子盖在脸上假寐。

没到晚上我是绝对睡不着的，因此所谓假寐真的就只是闭上眼睛而已。耳旁如常响起儿童的嬉闹，树枝的摇晃，湖水的波动……我静静地被信息的汪洋淹没，但这些信息跟我无关，它们并不产生任何意义。

忽然一股莫名的冲动让我摘下帽子朝旁望去。说是莫名其实并不准确，因为我听到了有人踏着草叶接近的声响，但是我莫名地确定来人跟我有关。于是我看到他手持一台DV逆光向我走来，明明在偷拍，却无任何被逮住的窘迫，反而很高兴地对我说着：“可以请你重新盖上帽子吗？我觉得刚刚的一幕很有画面感，像海报一样。”

他的直率让我无言以对，只有从善如流地再次将帽子覆上。其实在开口之前我就认出他了，他的声音和相貌已被我存入记忆库的深处，不会轻易丢弃。我又听到了那于我极其特别的声线：“能再帮个忙吗？请你摘下帽子，看向我这边。先等一下，我数一二三啊。”

一，二，三。

他喊完“Cut”兴高采烈地把DV举到我眼前，我看见回放里自己对着镜头笑得非常愉快。我不知道自己是在高兴什么，也不知道为什么如此轻易地信任他——我甚至还不知道他的名字。他显然也想到了这一点，朝我伸出那只没有拿DV的手：“太感谢了！还没有自我介绍，我是托马斯·穆勒。”

我握住他的手：“菲利普·拉姆。”

“我很久都没拍到这么清新自然的镜头了。阳光被树叶过滤和分割，微风轻拂过草地，头顶的蓝天像洗过一样，一个男人赤着脚以最舒适的姿势躺在椅子上……还有，你的深色衣服跟这些浅色的景物搭配起来效果特别棒！”他手舞足蹈地形容着自己的兴奋，我耐心听着，没有说话——事实上，我也不适应说太多话。

“搞什么！吵死人了！“这时后面躺椅上睡着的大块头被惊醒，骂骂咧咧地走了。穆勒向我吐舌一笑：”不好意思，我是不是也吵醒你了？“

我答道：”没事，我没睡着。“

他开心地笑了。我突然间有点怀疑，他站的方向真的是逆光吗？为什么我觉得那笑容如此眩目？他说：”给我留个你的邮箱，回去把这段发给你。真的太美了，我简直不知道该怎么表达我的感谢才好！啊，你晚上有空吗？不如我请你吃个饭？”

我猜我大概是笑了，因为我看到他的笑意又深了几分。我听见自己的声音说：“好。”

后来我有许多和他一同度过的时光，每一段我都愿意存进记忆库里最安全的地方。如果不是怕数据混乱，我想我还会多复制几份。

然而有一条固定的规律，人与人之间随着交往的深入，总有一天会触及到隐藏起来不为人知的部分。那天我们和一群人一起打橄榄球，我和他一队。他拿球的时候我看着他，他不拿球的时候身影也总在我的余光里。我个子不高，总是接不到球。其实打野球的时候能不能接到球也看人缘，他就总是能接到别人的传球，然后传给我。

打完之后队友纷纷来拍我的肩：“看不出来，打得不错啊。”我勾勾唇角，对这样的态度转变早就习以为常。他却似乎比我还高兴，夸张地比划着，说到兴起时使劲拽了一把我的上衣袖子。我立即打开他的手，避出一步远。

他完完全全地愣住了。一向大嗓门的他嘴唇翕动着，只能吐出一句轻微的、甚至有丝颤抖的“对不起”。

我不想看他这么胆怯难过的模样，但双唇不由自主地紧抿着，说不出一句话。我没法解释，也没法安慰他，只好扭头离开。

我在家中的镜子前赤裸上身，看着自己肩头那个精致繁复的纹章。那是一个松果横截面的图案，永远镶嵌在我的身体里。它象征着人的松果体，也象征着智慧和灵性，据说通过它可以看到过去未来。但对我而言，它时刻提醒着我没有过去，也没有未来。

它是“海塞娜计划”的标记。这个项目运用分子生物技术，在机器人已经拥有视觉、听觉、嗅觉、味觉、触觉等人体基本感受的基础上，探索建造“情感机器人”的可能性。项目创始人认为，制造机器人的意义是使它各个方面都接近甚至超越人类，而没有情感的人是不完整的，因此赋予机器人情感才是赋予了它灵魂。

而我就是这项计划失败的淘汰品。我不知道失败的原因是什么，只知道六年前海塞娜实验室发生了一场震荡，原址遭到全面破坏，所有未启用的机器人模型均被销毁。我是个幸存者，直到去年才返回柏林，想要找寻六年前那次失败的缘由，解开心中的谜团。

说什么幸存者，其实我就是个被遗弃的残次机器人，人类称为“本能”的东西，于我就是刻在芯片上的指令。我的使命就是模仿人类，学习他们的技能，吃他们的食物，过他们的生活，假装自己是他们的同类。然而无论模仿得怎样完美都是“假装”，我还是知道自己与他们是不同的，比如他们身上肯定没有这个连接着调试系统的标记。

我只是个孤独的怪物，那样纯粹、明亮、无忧无虑的托马斯，与我太过不同。我不止一次地模拟计算过，如果他知道了我的真实身份会怎么看我，又有多大的可能接受我成为他的伴侣。无论我通过哪一种模型预测，结果都让我充满恐惧。

所以，既然我还舍不得删除这一段记忆，请保持现状，不要打破。

这一页就这么揭过去了，我们都心照不宣地不再提起。但与他相处的日子越快乐，独自思索的时候我就越感到折磨。偶然看进他充满欢乐与热情的眼睛，那种感觉如此奇妙，我甚至能感到全身的零件机括都在震颤；然后在瞬间后回归难以跨越的现实，落差造成的负荷是如此之大，让我每每错以为胸口内部的构造在无声地碎裂。

此时的我与他站在试衣镜前，用陌生和惊奇的目光彼此打量。上回吃饭的时候他不慎弄坏了我的西装，执意要赔一件新的，结果来到店里抵不过售货小姐的游说，两人各试穿了一套新款。他的脑袋向我这一侧歪着，一同看着镜中两个穿得笔挺严肃的男人——很潇洒，但正式得有几分怪异。我在镜中捕捉到他的视线，明白他也是同样的想法，两人都忍不住笑了。

我虽然觉得这样的高级西服并不怎么实用，但看了他那开心的样子，也就随他决定买下。年迈的裁缝进来，一边为我俩量尺寸，一边口中絮絮叨叨：“这些事还得要我们这种老头子来啊，什么标准精确不差毫厘的流水线工艺，哪赶得上我们这样多年经验积累下来的手工作业！依照每个人不同的身材量身定做，才能做到最自然最服帖。想当年我在慕尼黑做学徒的时候，师傅就说我们的职业是绝对不可替代的……”

从听到那个关键词开始，我就听不见老裁缝剩下的话了。我的内部结构在发热，一股脉冲电流冲击着胸口和喉咙，我明白这种感觉叫做冲动。我决定试一试。

测量完成之后房间里就剩下我和他。我说：“他刚刚提到的慕尼黑，你听说过吗？”

他表情是真正的茫然：“没有，那是什么？”

我解释：“是一座城市，位于阿尔卑斯山北麓。现在发行的地图都已经抹掉，不再标识这个地方了。二十年前的铁幕战争中，西方阵营设在那里的基地遭到攻击，大量放射性物质泄漏，这座城市从此废弃，现在已经是一片荒城。由于化学物质的缘故，慕尼黑常年笼罩在朦胧的迷雾中。”

“哦？”他挑了挑眉，“似乎很神秘啊。”

我的声音有点发涩：“那里的辐射环境已经不适合人类生存，因此成了罪犯、瘾君子等社会边缘人的天堂，他们都只追求此生享乐，不在乎什么身体畸变。据说，那里还有许多遭到废弃或者主动逃逸的机器人，整座城市几乎就是罪恶都市的翻版……”

“听起来很危险，我大概不会想去那里度假。“他语速很快地说。

这话令我体内焚烧的热度迅速冷却。没错，他是如此积极向上的人，永远只看到正面，讨人喜爱，前途远大。未来他会娶个美丽又娇俏的妻子，对她吹牛讲笑话。他会有两个可爱又淘气的孩子，女儿抱在怀里，儿子跟在身旁。他会大汗淋漓，会喝酒醉去，会累，会做梦，会耍脾气，会懊恼……他是生动的、活着的”人”，而我是从最黑暗的地方重生的“非人”——我又怎么能指望他能懂得并接纳那些错综阴晦的种种？又怎么忍心将我孤独困苦的宿命加诸于他、打破他单纯的快乐？

他与我是异类，终究殊途。

我垂下头，勉强笑道：“嗯，我也不想。”

最后决定的度假地点是海边。我们租了辆规模不大的房车，朝着大西洋而去。一路走走停停，大半时候在远离尘嚣的地方穿行，只偶尔到房车营地补给。直到第三天的傍晚我们才看到那片宽广的大洋，当时位置离GPS上设定的目的地小镇还有一点距离，但我们一致同意暂不进城，就在公路旁的海岸上过夜。

晚上，我们各拎了一罐啤酒靠在石头上。大海的浪花周而复始地冲上岸来又徒劳而返，波涛的声音在夜里格外清晰，高高的草丛在海风里一次次伏身又重新挺立。满天都是星子，时不时有闪烁着灯光的夜班飞机路经，而在那些光辉下面，一层薄薄的云被风卷着快速掠过。我们都身处星空的巨网下，群星像无数双眼睛冷冷地望着我们，它们用光谱诉说的谜语没有人能解答。星星是最为秩序也最为混乱的存在，它对人类来说长久如永恒，但对宇宙来说又短暂如白驹过隙。那么对我呢？从理论上说我不会死亡，只用更换损坏老化的零件。但如果一切可以更新重启，同样的我可以复制出无数个，什么能够证明我还是“我”？

会思考这些乱七八糟的东西，我真是越来越不像个机器人了。我向着星空伸出手去，仿佛某颗星辰下一刻便会焚烧殆尽，落入我的掌心。是谁说过，人们仰望星空的时候，都是在追求永恒。托马斯从右边伸出一只手将我握住，两人的手紧紧交握垂落身侧，传递过来的体温是与冷漠的星空截然不同的暖。看着他抿着唇宽慰而坚定冲我笑，我才明白，原来他就是我的永恒。人类的一生那么短，我若能一直在他身边陪他走过，就已经是最大的幸事了，还需要什么别的永恒呢？

我醒来的时候他并不在车里，透过窗户看到他盘腿坐在石块上，低头不知鼓捣着什么。我打开窗户，喊了他一声。他回过头来，用力地挥了挥手：“早安！这个收音机不知道怎么搞的收不到信号，我出来调试一下。”

我说：“没信号就算了，它大概太旧了。”

“嗯……”他挠了挠头，终于笑开，“好吧不管它了。反正我也可以做你的人型广播，绝对比那些节目好听一万倍！”

我对此已经习以为常，淡定道：“只要你不播音乐节目就好。”

他佯怒道：“喂！”

我带着笑意关上窗，开始洗漱。

早餐后我们一同沿着公路散步。他一直在手舞足蹈地说话，我微笑着倾听，偶尔回应两句，时不时两人一起大笑。我扭头望向他，觉得他说什么都有趣，朝阳从海平面上升起，为他镶上一圈金边。他体内似乎有无穷无尽的能量，对我冰冷机械的心有着莫名的吸引——我之前也挺喜欢人类的生活，但现在的感觉要奇妙得多，要形容的话就是每一刻现在都比之前更美好，每一天都在期待着未来。

他忽然竖起食指，眼睛亮起来：“想起来一个好玩的故事，我给你讲讲。说，狮子要在森林里举办派对，所有动物都收到邀请了，唯独松鼠没有。松鼠不想错过这个盛会呀，于是他就问兔子：‘嘿，兔子，能把我藏到你的大耳朵后边偷运进狮子的派对吗？’兔子拒绝说：‘不行，我可还没活腻呢，狮子要是察觉了，我就完啦。’”

他得意地晃着脑袋，惟妙惟肖地模仿着不同的语气：“松鼠又去问狐狸：‘拜托，狐狸，能把我藏到你毛茸茸的大尾巴里偷运到狮子的派对上么？’狐狸斜着细长的眼睛看他：‘你疯了么？狮子要是看出端倪，我就死定了！’”

我这时才明白他是把动物的人称代入，在模仿几个著名的体育明星。我被他生动的演技折服，捂着肚子笑个不停。他朝我挤了挤眼睛，继续说：“最后松鼠问了大熊，这回可终于找到个有胆量的啦，大熊拍着胸脯保证道：‘没问题，我能把你放到我的胸兜里混进去。’然后那天晚上当大熊来到派对的时候，狮子拦住他问：‘我听说，松鼠想通过别人混进我这个派对，你是不会帮他的，对吧？’大熊瞪大了眼睛说：‘当然不会了！’狮子说：‘那你肯定也不介意让我查查你的胸兜喽？’”

他说到这里暂时停住，侧转过身看我的反应，状似漫不经心地打岔说起了其他乱七八糟的，什么“你的牙真白”“看那边是不是刚飞过去一只海鸥“。这个坏家伙！我被吊起了胃口，在公路的弯道上停下脚步，用“求下文“的眼神瞪着他。他抿抿嘴收敛了一下咧到耳朵旁的笑容，这才讲出故事的高潮，也即结尾：“大熊被狮子问到，非常镇定地回答：‘行，没问题！这是我的钱包，这是我的钥匙，我的证件。’突然他使劲往自己胸口一锤：‘然后，这是一张松鼠的照片。’”

我还来不及笑，就见他因为最后表演捶胸口的动作岔了气，弯下腰剧烈咳嗽起来。怎么会有这么可爱又神奇的人？我哭笑不得地帮他捶背顺气。正想说点什么，不知是什么微妙的直觉让我抬起头，视线内一辆卡车从山崖背后的阴影中驶出来。

这一刻好几件事在我的集成处理器里飞快地同步运算：

1.我听不见车子的声音，看车里人惊慌失措的表情他们应该在大叫，然而我也什么都听不到。将知觉延伸开来我才注意到自己没听到任何海浪飞鸟的声音，整个世界如同默片。

2.为什么我之前没有意识到？我唯一能听见的就是托马斯的声音，他似乎也只听得见我的话，对车子的接近没有任何应有的反应。

3.我看到了危险，该如何保护毫无知觉的托马斯？作为机器人我原本具有比正常人类更敏锐迅速的反应，但此刻我的机能似乎停滞了，只是一堆能接收外界视觉信息和保持内部运转的破铜烂铁。

4.我没能算出更好的选择，只能以钢铁之躯为他抵挡第一次冲击，顺势将他推开。这边山崖有一定坡度，他虽然也有摔落危险，但生还的几率能提高40％。

5.不能让托马斯知道我是机器人，启动向“他们”求助的装置。

6.托马斯，我要离开你了，希望你没事，也不用为我担心。我并不是脆弱的人类，不会死亡。希望你能一如既往地开心与自由，哪怕……代价是忘了我。

主意已定，照以上计划执行。这种时候颤抖迟缓之类的错误自然不能再有，我全身如弦紧绷，直到一系列动作完成都没时间再看一眼他的脸。我确实不会死亡，但就算是机器人的生命也会有终结，比如关键芯片遭到粉碎性摧毁、浸水、高温熔解等，这些问题造成的破坏都是无法修复的。但“保护他”这件事，自然而然就在我这里拥有最高的优先级，哪怕牺牲我自己也在所不惜。我只是个带着使命而生的机器人，被遗弃之后活着的意义也就是寻找遭到遗弃的原因，只有在这段时间里我才是真正为自己而活，才感受到真正的快乐——也许现在才是回归了我原本的使命，明白了“情感”的意义。

我不害怕，只是感到遗憾。遗憾从此再不能陪在他身边，经历更长的人生，享有更多的回忆。我也看过学过很多东西，去过很多地方，都还没来得及与他分享。遇见他之后我才多了很多愿望，还没有与他一起逐一实现。托马斯，我多么想成为真正的人类，可以自由地爱你。我会珍惜余生的光阴，记住你的所有的沧桑与天真，笑声与皱纹……我不再思考别的，放任自己一遍一遍地想他，也许这是我最后能有的自主意识了。

眼中最后的画面是旋转的天空，速度比我所预想的要缓慢。我静静望着那片晴朗的蓝天慢镜一样无限地旋转，仿佛陷入了生平未曾经历过的梦境。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上篇结尾可配合视频食用：https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1ix411A7yw


	2. 下篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 穆勒视角

我明白自己是不会做梦的，每当晚上固定的时间我就会进入休眠模式，节省电量的同时进行自我修复。但是这次我觉得自己分明是做了一场很长的梦。该说是美梦吗？大部分情节确实非常美好，我恋恋不舍不愿醒来，可是终于等来了一个很痛的突兀结尾。

我睁开眼坐起，墙上的松果体装潢显示我身处海塞娜2号实验中心。

没错，我是个机器人，作为第二代情感机器人在这里诞生，每隔一段时间还会来做次检查。然而面对这明明熟悉的环境，我却只有陌生的感觉。左胸内有股疼痛迫不及待地袭了上来，失去知觉之前的记忆潮水一般涌进意识库里。我本该和菲利普在一起，然后——我闭了闭眼，发生了什么我还有点搞不清楚，但我为什么会出现在这里？

实验中心的检测室此刻竟然空无一人，我往床边看了一眼，原来离他们设定的醒来时间还有一个半小时。提前醒来对我来说很不寻常，可是这里一个人都不留也很不寻常。我拆开身上接驳的一堆电线，跳下床走了出去。

会议室的门紧闭着，我犹豫了一瞬，没有敲门，而是将听觉探针刺入墙体，里面的对话清晰地传来：

“……莫尼卡，富格尔，你们都给我闭嘴！我们先确认这个结论：二代认识的这个拉姆，就是在我们的1号中心损毁后失踪的一代。至于当时对于一代计划失败的判断是对是错，不是我们今天要讨论的话题！”

“怎么不要讨论了？你们就逃避问题吧！如果对一代的判定本来就是个错误，那么我们对二代的计划也得重新考量，根本就不该抹掉他的这段记忆！你们当初说一代失败就是因为他仅有应激回应机制，不懂牺牲不懂爱——可是看看现在，他为了二代做了什么！我认为应该对二代进行心理层次的深入谈话，探究一代的行为机制。”

“莫尼卡，你根本没搞清楚状况。一代逃逸的时候你就对他有莫名其妙的同情心理，明明有充足的证据表明是他背叛了我们！这次车祸发生后报警人说的是有两具残损的机器人，但我们赶到维修所的时候只有二代，一代到哪里去了？难道这一迹象还不能引起你的警觉？一代的归来分明是个阴谋！”

“根本不是这样！根据我们看到的二代记忆影像，一代根本没有认出他是机器人，阴谋从何谈起？……草薙？好，你说的我愿意听。“

“我看你们谈的根本是两个方向。莫尼卡是从海塞娜计划的根本目标上考虑，老师和富格尔考虑的是目前的危机。我认为计划可以从长计议，二代并不是不可以换个‘芯’重制。但危机却就在眼前，一代的出现肯定不是偶然，就算不是主观故意也有可能是被利用。”

“哈，我懂了……你们草率地抛弃了一代，现在也要抛弃二代？“

“别激动，莫尼卡，还没有打算放弃，我们只是决定删除他的这部分记忆，剩下的按照原定轨道进行。一代那边我们会另外派人追查。”

我不由得往后退了几步。他们是说，菲利普是与我同型的一代机器人？然后……他们要删除掉我对他的这部分记忆？

我撤出听觉探针，迅速地朝外面走去。大概所有人都在会议室里，走廊中空无一人，我越走越快，几乎要飞跑起来，因为我能做的只有逃离！但是，我能逃去哪儿？菲利普又在哪里？

我的电子脑中程序飞速地运转，周遭环境信息此刻于我如同浮光掠影，但我在其中突然发现了我正心心念念的关键词——“菲利普·拉姆”。

我不由得缓下了脚步。透过走廊的落地玻璃窗朝信息来处的办公室望去，里面的人转过脸，惊喜地朝我打招呼：“托马斯，例行检查完成了？”

例行检查？我心念电转（它在我脑内确实是以电子形态运转的），一面推开门，一面笑眯眯地打招呼：“好久不见呀，蕾娅。”

蕾娅笑着过来揉了揉我的脑袋，“今天感觉怎么样，托马斯？”

“很棒啊！特别有劲，感觉中心的温度都高了几度呢！“我也笑着回应。

蕾娅不顾形象地大笑。我趁机凑到她桌前：”你在看什么呢，案卷？“

“嗯，上一期海塞娜计划试验者的资料，委员会突然说要调用。” 蕾娅虽然在中心的地位不高，但总是待我很友好，也爱与我聊天，“可惜之前的实验室毁了，不然不会只剩这么一点资料。”

我装作不经意地瞅了一眼档案表，那正是我接收到的信息来源：“咦，是个慕尼黑人啊。”

蕾娅点头：“嗯，上次跟你提过，你们这一型的机器人无法完全复制，每个都需要一个人类基因的‘芯’。铁幕战争时慕尼黑的那次爆炸造成了许多人遇难，计划的基因库大多是取自这些人。你看，他就住在慕尼黑本地的盖恩区，你在地图的下面一点……这儿，帕尔。”她举起档案袋中的一张合影，“看这个，他还做过当地U11足球俱乐部的队长，我记得你的‘芯’也很有运动才能，这种属性本来也是被我们选中的原因之一……如果不是战争的话，说不定你们都会成为如今著名的运动员呢。”

我看向那张照片，都是些10岁左右的男孩，穿着橙色球衣参差不齐地站着或蹲着，有的冲着镜头笑得快乐又骄傲，有的则显得比较紧张，紧锁眉头咬着唇。我只是一瞥就认出了菲利普，但也没敢多看，只默默存入信息库，心中升起的是其他疑问：“那被改造成机器人的他现在怎么样了？现在中心只有我一个机器人在啊。第一期计划为什么会失败？”

蕾娅叹了口气，脸上是种“该来的总会来”的神情，然而也并没有隐瞒：“我们在研究的情感是非常复杂的东西。DNA双螺旋结构的发现、人类基因组的测序完成，为人工智能的研发开辟了道路，运用在此基础上发展出的分子生物技术，能够对生物的触觉、直觉等信息在分子层次进行处理，将其数字化后就能写入芯片传递。对这种信息处理的研究进展迅速，然而在对人体大脑和情感的模拟上迟迟难有成果。因为情感是一种自发的东西，它不是应激反应，也无法控制。”

她点开了电脑里的一个程序，一个复杂的棱状结构在黑底之上不停地转动着：“十年前我们终于做出了人体激素的分子模拟结构，当时真是欢欣鼓舞，以为实现上帝造人的理想近在咫尺。但是我们能做的也就是将激素的程序写入芯片，真正人类情感激发的机制我们也没有完全弄懂，又如何能使它在机器人身上实现？所以第一代情感机器人的研发更多的是观察性的，在我们还懵懂的时候就把他做出来，然后等待奇迹的发生。”

我有些焦急，那边的会议应该快要结束了，可是我还没有获得最关键的信息。我催促着蕾娅接着说后面的故事：“然后呢然后呢？”

蕾娅似乎是苦笑了下，继续讲述：“一开始流露的迹象的确令人激动，加入新程序的机器人不再那么机械，而是显得很有‘人性’，他会回应人们的善意与热情，会在交流中注意对方的态度，通过聊天技巧提高彼此的好感度……但是，我们始终没有看到最具决定性的标志。”

我紧张地问：“是什么？”

“他虽然有了情感方面的表现，但从其本质而言依然是对外部的应激反应。他的致命缺陷就是——”蕾娅扭过头紧盯着屏幕，“他不会真心对待人，所做的只是通过计算做出的等价交换式的简单回应。他不会爱，不会为他人付出和牺牲，这些人类感情里最复杂、最崇高、最有感染力的部分，他并没有学到。这就是我们失败的原因。”

我想笑，电子脑中奔涌的脉冲大概叫做荒谬和悲愤。原来，你们就是凭这样的标准驱逐了菲利普，又要剥夺我的记忆？最可笑的是命运让我在不知情的情况下遇到他爱上他，他又为我而牺牲，这么看来，海塞娜计划倒是每一代都成功了，可是你们现在却要抹掉这一切！

蕾娅似乎也有点后悔跟我讲了这么多，勉强笑道：”你检查完应该就可以回去了？“

我点点头，起身离开。关上门之前我还是忍不住回头说道：“我觉得你们这种方式太武断了，一面说着感情的复杂，一面却把它在我们身上的印证看得太简单。上帝只是创造感情，你们却妄想操控感情。“

蕾娅望着我若有所思，突然发现了什么：“咦，托马斯，你的检查做完了吗，怎么身上的接口都没收好？”

不妙。走廊尽头的会议室大门此时打开，第一个出来的丹吃惊地看着我。我一把将蕾娅拖过来，勒在身前：“不许过来，不然我就把电流通进她体内！”

蕾娅吓得脸都白了：“怎么回事托马斯？哦，我知道了，你是不是又在恶作剧？真的吓到我了，快把我放开……呃——”

我没法跟她解释，希望这样一出能让他们相信蕾娅的无辜，不会把我的逃跑怪罪在她头上。我一步步倒退到门口，忽地将她一推，转身飞奔而出，让自己融进大楼外面正午明晃晃的日光里。

慕尼黑，我要去的当然是慕尼黑。从看到菲利普资料的那一刻我就想起来，他曾特别突兀地对我提起过这个地方。然而当时的我被他提及”机器人“吓到，只顾得隐藏自己的身份，就这样错过了接触真相的机会。

我忍不住会想，他是否也跟我一样经历了无数纠结，担心对方知道自己是异类而惧怕远离，同样的性别让我们更不敢面对另一方的吸引。没想到归根结底，我们才是彼此在这个世界上唯一的同类。这一回无论生死，我一定不会再错过。

夜快要降临，那座始终被迷雾笼罩的城就在前方。是什么在那里等着我？我会在那里追寻到什么？我跨过公路上的屏障，坚定地朝前走去。

据我这些日子了解的信息，慕尼黑在废弃之前是座极发达的工业城市。距它鼎盛时已二十多年过去，建筑一直无人翻新，不可避免有了陈旧的痕迹。但一到夜晚，辉煌的灯火依旧在这座废城里亮着，远远望去仿佛还是昔日那个灯红酒绿的繁华都市。浓雾经年不散，骚动和喧嚣在它的掩盖下都因为不知来处而显得模模糊糊，似有还无。大街的路面空荡而潮湿，零落着无数纸张杂屑，时不时有摩托车载着重金属和尖叫声高速呼啸而过。我赶紧避让到路边，心想这儿的人果然如菲利普说的一样悍不畏死——等一下，好像不全是人，刚刚飞驰过去的一辆车上，后座那位貌似挥舞的是双机械臂？

这地方确实透着一股子诡异。有阵夜风吹过，街对面一个易拉罐向我滚来，发出空洞的声响，我一脚将它踢飞，然后——我敢保证这绝对是个意外——砸碎了路边的一扇窗户。

我战战兢兢地从窗台下方探出脑袋，刚好对上从里面望出来的一双愤怒的眼睛。那双眼睛看到我很快眯起来：“小子，是你干的？”

我有点被他的气势镇住：“唔……是的，我想给您通通风……”

他挑了挑眉：“这样啊，我谢谢你了，要不要我再给你通通气？”

我站起身：“先生，我一定会赔偿你的损失。明天我就给你换上新的，换个钢化的，防弹的，双层夹真空保温，还是彩绘马赛克什么的都好商量哈。”

他眼皮一翻，上下打量了我几眼：“你是从外面来的吧？”

“嗯……是，“我挠挠头，”这里没有玻璃板材店吗？那我去外面运过来吧，您别担心，明天一定安得上，我速度很快的，“说到这里我忽地笑了，莫名地觉得在这个一切都奇怪的地方没有隐藏身份的必要，”因为我可是机器人啊。“

屋里的人脸色忽然变了，他粗暴地扔下一句”你等会“，从窗边走开。我还在朝里面探头探脑，不知道他在做什么，忽然肩上就被拍了一下，对方什么时候接近的我竟然完全没有察觉！我震惊地回头，是屋里的那位大叔，我听不见他的说话声，只是根据口型看见他说：”你果然是机器人，跟我来。“

我跟随他走进屋中的房间坐下，只见他关掉了一个天线似的仪器，我的听觉一下子恢复了。我都不知道自己身上还有这样的设定，迫不及待地问：“怎么回事？这是什么东西？是可以封住机器人的五感吗？不对啊我还能看得见，那就只是声音和环境探测端？是对所有机器人都有效吗？是算人类的防身工具还是单纯辨识机器人的？我在其他地方怎么没见过？“

大叔在我对面坐下，扶了扶额：”我发现了，你的话异常地多。“

我感到这位大叔亲近了许多，嘿嘿笑道：”没错，我不说话就肚子痛，唉，来这里之前我都几天没说话了。不过这个一会再说吧，你先告诉我那个东西是什么啊快点快点！“

“这在慕尼黑也不是秘密。它叫滤频声波仪，能够发出指定频段的干扰超声波信号，现在生产的大部分机器人听觉和感知器官都是由这一频段控制的，所以我一开启，你就听不到外部声音，也察觉不到我的接近了。也就是在慕尼黑游荡的机器人太多，才发现了这个办法。说不上多神奇的武器，只不过从剥夺两感的作用来看，确实能弱化你们的一部分能力。“

有什么场景在我的记忆库里快速闪过，突然动荡的视角，上下颠倒的世界，无比寂静的天空……等一等，那天早上寂静的似乎不止是天空，我没有存储下任何除菲利普之外的声音信息！当时一定是全身心都系在他身上，才没有意识到这样的异常。难怪我始终想不明白凭我灵敏的探测端怎么会察觉不到车子的接近，原来是被声波仪屏蔽了？大叔听说我们是同型的机器人后猜想道，也许是我和他的声线都是用同样的程序编码而成，所以在波段屏蔽的情况下可以互通。

大叔敲着烟斗点了点头：”孩子，这么说，你到慕尼黑来，是为了找另一个机器人？“

“是的。“

“何苦呢，慕尼黑这个地方，进来容易，出去就难了。“

“他对我很重要。大叔，你帮忙看看这个投影，见过他吗？”我在墙上投下一幅幅菲利普的影像。

大叔眯着眼看了会：“没见过。哎，你别喊我大叔了，我叫格兰德，这一带的人都叫我老虎，我在机器人中间也有个称呼，”他朝我眨了眨眼，“赫尔曼老爹。”

“是，老爹。” 我勉强应着，将投影收了起来，十分懊丧。老爹却突然提高了音量喊道：“等等，别关！快倒回去，刚刚那张有点眼熟！”

我赶紧重新打开，倒放刚才的信息，老爹指着我前几天在海塞娜2号实验中心看到的菲利普儿时球队合影：“就是它，我肯定在哪儿看过！”

我迅速地在记忆库里搜索着信息：“慕尼黑……本地……盖恩区？”

老爹一拍大腿：“对，就是盖恩足球俱乐部！”

老爹领我来到盖恩足球俱乐部的旧址，这里没有被人占据，于是彻底成了一座荒屋，桌上地下积满灰尘和蛛网。我在墙上找到了那张放大的照片，看着入了神。如果菲利普没有成为机器人，就会以这个样子慢慢长大吧？他的头发会变长，五官会长开，但门牙还是始终像松鼠那样。战乱让我们原本的人生戛然而止，却以另外的方式延续，命运的轨迹在某一点得以交汇，真是奇妙。

老爹蹲下身研究着地上的灰迹：“前段时间有人来过，你看这排被积灰重新覆盖的足迹，灰尘明显比其他地方要薄。”

我四下望了望：“有比较光滑的表面吗？这里大部分东西都是一直静止的，信息不算复杂，我也许可以读出最近一次的动态影像。”

我们的目光到处搜寻了会，最后又定回墙上的相框，看来只有这面玻璃了。我竭力维持住读取器的运转，都没空去看投影，只能期盼经验丰富的老爹能从中发现一点线索。回溯进行了快两个小时，我简直怀疑老爹是不是睡着了，幸好终于听到了此刻对我来说犹如天籁的声音：“停！有了！”

我赶紧截取下前后一段时间的影像循环播放，只见画面里是两个黑袍人在屋内活动，有一个甚至在相框面前停留了一阵，但是他们的脸始终藏在兜帽里没露出来。老爹一直紧皱着眉头，直到两个黑袍人推开窗即将飞跃而出，一片雾下的月光照亮了他们的衣角上的标记，老爹才惊叫出声：“是黑鸫！”

从老爹的介绍中我才知道，黑鸫代表了慕尼黑城中北区一派很大的势力，首领的名字就叫黑鸫。他们的据点在安联竞技场，那里二十年前是座世界知名的球场。黑鸫让它回归了更原始也更血腥的意义，每周举行数场决斗。胜利的角斗士可以赢得可观的金钱或毒品，而败者的结局十有八九是死亡。这样的决斗不收门票，观者众多，而黑鸫作为庄家开设赌局盈利。

趁着有决斗的一天，天黑之后我们随人流混入了竞技场。我很快就告别老爹离开了观众席，只有深入黑鸫的中枢才能找到有用的线索，我是这么想的。

然后……我就被关起来了。

我郁闷地瞪着栅栏。该死，这一路太过顺利，让我低估了黑鸫大本营的危险性。这里的人显然极为擅长跟机器人打交道，很快就靠声波仪的作用制服我，设计的监狱也牢牢钳制住了我的能力。不过呢，这样能压制的也就是普通机器人的机械能力，我可是情感机器人，口才和亲和力是无法拿走的武器！

可惜我对监狱看守的洗脑刚进行到一半就被来人打断：“头儿要见他，押去地下二层！”

地下二层看起来倒是我熟悉的环境，就是个实验室的样子嘛。把我押到地方后小喽啰们迅速退去，那么眼前这个面朝着墙不知在装什么X的一定就是他们的头儿、真正的黑鸫了。

黑鸫转过身来，很平淡无奇的一张脸，除了比常人苍白一点之外没什么特别之处。他同样平淡无奇地开口，是一个陈述句：“你就是海塞娜二代了。”

我真真切切地吓了一跳：“这你都知道？”

黑鸫面无表情地直视着我：“因为就是我引你来的，只有你会找到这里。”这揭秘的时刻似乎终于让他有了一丝兴奋，他两手一抬，灯光瞬间全部亮了起来，照见他身后的一个长长的黑匣子。他几不可见地弯了弯唇角：“你要找的一代也在这里。”

我记忆库里的许多线索这时总算串到一起：“车祸是你做的？菲利普是你带走的？一代计划的失败也跟你有关？”

“全对。”黑鸫说，“不过还漏了一点，我到机器人修理所带走一代的时候，为你植入了一枚小小的芯片，它会让你脱离实验室原有的设定限制，产生一些他们意想不到的变数。”

所以那天我会提前醒来吗？可是，到底为什么呢？黑鸫为什么要千方百计地破坏海塞娜计划？

黑鸫仿佛看出我的困惑，左手一挥，一块电子屏幕显出此时竞技场的景象，所有人和机器人都处于一片狂热之中，而他们为之狂热的却是无比残酷的决斗，你死我活不留一丝余地。黑鸫有些着迷地看着，说：“你看，优者胜，劣者汰，这是最符合自然也最坚固的法则。被抓住弱点的就得死，越冷静无情的越无懈可击。”他转过头露出了一个怪异的笑容，“所以我相信，没有感情的机器人是更先进的物种，总有一天会取代这个星球上所有活着的人类。”

我不由得倒退了一步，这么说……

黑鸫垂下眼睑：“没错，你这样的情感机器人是彻彻底底的倒退，必须扼杀掉。”

我厉声问：“你把菲利普怎么了？”

黑鸫有些惊讶地望向我：“我对他很好啊，我把他从海塞娜实验中心的废墟中带出来，把他修好，让他为我做了几件小事，然后就随他离开了。”他自言自语般地点了点头，“嗯，他很好。我本来以为，他就是完全理性的化身，有自主意识和智慧，却没有任何情感上的弱点。结果，他居然为你挡了那一撞……”

他摇了摇头：“太令我失望了，这么完美的一个机器人也落入了劣等。”黑鸫瞥了眼攥起拳头的我，不以为然地说，“你急什么，他现在也被我修理好了，毕竟，他现在是你的弱点啊。”

我戒备地盯着他：“你要我做什么？”

“任人类自行灭亡实在太慢了，就因为他们那该死的繁衍本能，我希望帮他们加加速。” 黑鸫打开了黑匣子，紧闭双眼的菲利普躺在里面，“你看，这样的机器人看起来根本和人没有区别嘛。如果你能配合我取得海塞娜中心的技术，把人类一个个都变成这样，就能不知不觉把他们全部替换为更先进的机器人了。”

他仰起头，迎接从天花板落下的光线，仿佛自己沐浴的是阳光：“那时，我们就将拥有一个完美的世界。”

这个中二白痴。我实在听不下去了，迅速冲到他身前，抬手间就将他制住。他惊慌地叫道：“怎么回事？我明明按下了声波仪！”

我吼回去：“你傻吗，声波仪这种才是弱点好不好，我知道的第二天就让老爹帮我改了频段模块。感情叫什么狗屁弱点啊，那是让我们勇敢起来、做出平时不会做的事的支柱！也是因为它才能感知到其他人的好意，拥有更多的助力，做到自己原本做不到的事！像你只会用威胁这种手段，无聊透了！”我吹了吹拳头，“何况，就算不用机械力加成，哥也是有肌肉的好吗！”

我憋着听他说了半天，终于让自己说了个爽，随即出拳把他揍晕，站起来拍了拍手——呼，总算不用再看这张讨厌的脸了。

我和老爹踏着月色走出安联竞技场，菲利普在我背上沉睡。场内的人依然狂热，但影响不了我体内起伏的脉冲，那全是幸福与宁静。

“你把黑鸫怎么样了？“老爹听完我的描述，问道。

“他不是喜欢优胜劣汰的决斗吗，我把他关进下一场角斗士的笼子了，看他能不能活着出来。”我愉快地答道。

此刻我所有的梦想和希望都承在肩头，这让我无比踏实，同时又像要飞起来。只要跟他在一起，我就什么都不怕。是人还是机器人又有什么关系呢？如果我爱的是人，就陪他走过这一生；如果我爱的是机器人，就陪他走过无数场人生。我的视线越过慕尼黑的重重迷雾，越过飞鸟，越过云层，到那片辽远的星空之上——

这就是属于我的永恒。


	3. 番外小剧场

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 视频和文的灵感来源是菅野よう子的两首歌，一首是标题的《Be Human》，还有一首就是《The Garden of Everything》了。这则小剧场就是后者的听后感。

穆勒枕在拉姆的腿上，将星座一一指给他看，巨蛇，天鹅，天鹰，天琴……

“……但是对我而言，最亮的星星在这里。”穆勒手指曲张，停在拉姆沉静如海的眼睛旁。

拉姆望进对方纯澈的眼眸，他不需要抬头，因为全天的星辰都落在那里面。穆勒的眼角和唇角在拉姆眼中一点点弯起来，组成一个大大的笑容，拉姆也忍不住笑，点了点他的双眼和唇：“那我看到了这里、这里和这里，三个月亮。”

他们在星空的注视下接吻，没有其他人来打扰，他们沉浸其中，与对方融为一体。闭眼是炸裂的烟花，睁眼是旋转的星辰。仿佛有光芒随着对方指尖轻盈地跳跃，每一次触碰点亮一处肌肤，到最后整个人都熠熠生辉。而对方作为光源比自己更为明亮，在暗夜里轮廓也如此清晰，纤毫毕现。内心叫嚣着更多的抚摸更多的触碰，要在这无垠的空间和时间的旷野中证明对方的存在、自己的存在，以及……爱的存在。


End file.
